


Got Our Sites On Life

by Watterdrop



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Ghosts, Past Character Death, Tumblr, they're ghosts thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watterdrop/pseuds/Watterdrop
Summary: Thomas shows the ghosts that haunt his house an infamous website.Based on The Sanders Sides Ghost AU by literallyglitchn on said infamous website.





	Got Our Sites On Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was what I wrote to submit to be a writer for this AU so I hope its good anyways enjoy!

“And this,” Thomas continues, tapping another one of the colorful icons on his phone, “is Tumblr.”  
The ghosts crowded around the device to stare in awe at the dark blue screen and white icon. 

“What’s that?” Patton exclaimed, pointing at a series of pictures, all with a soft pink hue.  
“It’s called a mood board,” Thomas explained. “It’s a bunch of images that have a certain color or theme. They’re usually pretty calming.” He continued to scroll, moving from his dashboard to the trending posts.

Roman gasped, frantically gesturing at a pencil sketch someone drew. Thomas recognized it as Jared Padaleki, even though he’d never seen Supernatural. The drawing was *insanely* realistic, the light gleaming on his penciled hair.  
“People still make portraits?!” Roman asked, his eyes gleaming. “I was loosing hope after Scaredy-Bones here watched...oh what was that moving picture called again?”

“My Neighbor Totoro,” Virgil murmured, entranced as Thomas continued to scroll down the page. “And it’s called anime.” His face lit up. “Is that...The Ramones lyrics?!” He softly breathed, pointing to some cartoonish art someone had drawn.”

“Tumblr is one of the few places where people who enjoy that kind of music can hang out, I guess. Especially since MySpace died.”

“MySpace died?!?!”

“That’s too bad,” Patton sympathized. “To be honest though, that ‘site’ scared the pants and socks off of me.”

“Oh, Logan! Were you alive when lord of the rings was written?” Thomas asked, pulling his phone to his chest.  
“It was released one year before I died, but I did watch Patton read it to his wards.”  
“Oh!” Patton exclaimed, pulling his head away from Thomas. “That’s the book about the elves and hobbits, right?”  
“Correct,” Logan murmured.

Thomas turned the device to Logan, showing him the long post. “I’ll scroll down when you’ve finished, there’s a lot.”  
“No need,” Logan replied, already pushing his hand through Thomas’ arm and pressing his finger to the screen. To Thomas’ surprise, the screen reacted to Logan’s touch, scrolling to reveal more text, along with an image  
“The...their using science to make sense of a fiction world?” Logan said incredulously. “It’s like a class discussion....” A far off look appeared in the ghosts eyes. “It’s simply amazing.”

~~~~ 

A dark shadowy figure creeped along the stairs, deathly quiet in the dark of night. It crawled, slow yet eager, into the master bedroom. The shower was running in the other room, the water splashing at the tub and the person inside barely audible. The figure reached the nightstand, raising one hand to pull itself up. It stood, silent as the shadows, as the screen of Thomas’s phone sparked to life. It u locked itself, and a thin, dark red finger brushed against the surface.  


“Hawaiian bride,” the figure speaks, its voice gravelly but intrigued. “Now this, I must read.”


End file.
